Keyboard supports are well known, as are extendable and retractable supports. However, the actual height of the keyboard, when the support is extended, is determined by the geometry of the support and is not variable.
With the use of computers and similar hardware now commonplace, various user ailments have developed. These ailments include back pain from poor posture while at the terminal, neck pain, wrist difficulties, etc.
A more common ailment experienced by computer users is repetitive strain injury which is a group of disorders affecting muscles, tendons and nerves. This occurs from activities involving awkward posture and repetitive movement of the same muscles frequently without allowing the muscles any rest periods.
Currently, repetitive strain injuries are recognized as a leading cause of productivity losses and as an economic burden on society.
The present invention circumvents the discomfort experienced by computer users by providing a keyboard support which permits the keyboard to be adjustable in height. This enables a user to adjust the attitude of the keyboard for ease and comfort of operation to a more orthopaedically favourable position.